Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage media having an information processing program stored therein, information processing devices, and coordinate calculation methods, and more particularly the invention relates to a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program in which inputs are made using a pointing device, as well as an information processing device and a coordinate calculation method using a pointing device for input.
Description of the Background Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-271782) discloses a game apparatus using a touch panel as a pointing device. Atypical touch panel as described in Patent Document 1, for example, when a touch pen or a finger contacts with its input screen, detects a contact point, and outputs coordinates indicating the contact point. The game apparatus performs a game process using coordinates outputted from the touch panel as input points.
Conventionally, game apparatuses can simply recognize input points with the same accuracy as the touch panel can recognize the points. Accordingly, when the user draws a trajectory on the touch panel, the trajectory cannot be recognized in more detail than can be recognized by a coordinate value outputted by the touch panel. In this manner, conventional methods for detecting an input point by a pointing device do not allow information processing devices to recognize the input point in more detail than can be recognized with the detection accuracy of the pointing device.